


A Helping Hand

by Abstract_Thoughts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Descriptions of neglect, Gaslighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Open Ending, accidental reveal, self gaslighting, vague descriptions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Thoughts/pseuds/Abstract_Thoughts
Summary: Ladybug sees more than she lets on, and offers Chat some help.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	A Helping Hand

Ladybug wasn’t blind.

She heard the little comments, the fear in Chat’s voice when he talked about home, the way his entire body sagged when he had to go home.

She didn’t know the specifics, she didn’t push.

But she knew enough.

And that was the thing, right? As the guardian, should she know his identity should the worst come? Should she, what, take him in herself?

She didn’t know the specifics, she didn’t push.

But it still hurt to watch.

And so, sitting up here, back in Paris a few weeks after the New York trip, she fiddled with the box, a bit. She had it on her lap, sitting criss crossed as she stared out at Paris from the top floor of the Eiffel Tower.

She could do this.

Chat flopped down next to her, using his staff to slide down to a sitting position, and he grinned at her, “How’s it shakin’?” he asked, and she just kind of nodded,

“Um. I just. Have a question,”

Chat blinked, “Yeah?” he leaned forward into his palm, his elbow on his knee, “What’s up?”

“Now that I-” she gripped the box tighter, “My responsibilities and everything- Chat, are you okay?” she looked up at him, and he blinked slowly.

“Am I... What?”

“Are you okay?” she repeated, “Are you safe, like. At home?”

He stared at her for a long, long time.

Too long.

“Of... Course?” he sat up straighter, “Why would I not be?”

“You just... Seem scared?”

Chat looked away from her, pointedly staring at the skyline, “... I have nothing to be afraid of, M’lady. Father isn’t... He loves me,”

“You just.. Don’t sound too sure,” she gently put her hand beside his on the balcony, “If you’re comfortable, you can tell me your identity-”

“My-”

“And I can give you my cell number. If you need to get out, even for a few hours, I can come get you,”

Chat was quiet for a long time, and was trying to hide his hands shaking, “... I can- I’m fine, he’s-” he stood, “It’s fine,”

“It doesn’t sound li-”

But he was already gone.

Adrien stared at the ceiling.

He had been for a few hours.

_You just seem scared._

He wasn’t. _Scared_ of his father. Why would he be? His father made sure he was fed and got his lessons and took care of himself. And he let him go to public school!

... For most parents it wasn’t a matter of behaviour, though.

But, like.

It was fine.

He was fine.

He was _fine_.

“So that offer you gave me?”

Ladybug looked over to Chat. It was early morning on a Sunday, and he looked tired.

Had he slept?

“Yeah?” she asked, and he held out a piece of paper.

_My name is Adrien. Here’s my cell number. Just. Text me and tell me it’s you._

Ladybug smiled, “I love that name- a friend of mine is named Adrien,”

Chat snorted, “The model? Yeah, I figured you knew him,”

She fumbled for her cell phone, and frowned, “You’re... Already in my contacts-” she frowned, then it dawned on her, “ _Oh_ ,”


End file.
